1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to an electronic device which includes a mounting mechanism for facilitating assembly or disassembly of an electronic component of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an optical disk drive (ODD) is often secured in a computer chassis via conventional means, such as screws. However, operating screws to mount such devices is time-consuming.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device with a mounting mechanism to overcome the limitations associated with conventional mounting means.